Art is Indestructible
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Sesungguhnya, apa itu seni? Sasori dan Deidara menghabiskan kebersaamaan mereka sebagai partner untuk berdebat tentang ini, dengan dua prinsip yang sangat bertolak belakang. Tetapi pada akhirnya dua prinsip yang ibarat langit dan bumi ini bisa mendapatkan sebuah titik temu.


Apa itu seni? Sesungguhnya tidak ada definisi yang mutlak untuk seni karena seni bukan merupakan bagian dari ilmu pasti atau _Science_. Definisi seni beragam, sesuai dengan pendapat dari para seniman. Hanya saja, pada umumnya definisi seni dari masing-masing seniman tidaklah jauh berbeda –hanya sedikit perbedaan dalam cara penyampaiannya saja. Definisi-definisi tersebut mengandung inti yang sama: sebuah karya, indah, cantik, alam. Akan tetapi, tak semua definisi seni itu berdekatan. Definisi dan prinsip seni terkadang bisa berlawanan—delapan puluh derajat—seperti definisi dan prinsip seni dari Sasori dan Deidara –dua insan yang hidup pada zaman ninja ratusan tahun yang lalu. Dari pandangan yang jelas bertolak belakang, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar tentang apa seni sesungguhnya. Namun ketika peperangan mendekati ujung, kala kedamaian menanti di depan mata, prinsip seni mereka akhirnya menemukan titik temu.

.

.

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: spoiler from manga/anime, Maybe OOC, less-dialogue.

.

Art is Indestructible

.

.

Pemuda itu masih mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari ikatan tali yang melilit tubuhnya dengan erat –tak memberi kesempatan sedikit pun baginya untuk melepaskan diri. Kalau saja pemuda ini masih perlu bernapas, mungkin saja ia sudah kehabisan tenaga karena terlalu kuatnya ikatan tali yang serupa dengan tali tambang itu. Pada kenyataannya ia memang tidak memerlukan oksigen untuk bernapas, karena ia tak perlu bernapas untuk menopang hidupnya. Ia bahkan ragu apakah organ di dalam tubuhnya bekerja atau tidak. Atau mungkin tidak ada organ sama sekali di dalam tubuhnya? Ia juga ragu.

Yang pasti ia sudah mati.

Deidara sudah mati.

Sudah lama mati.

"Keluarkan aku, sialan! Jika kalian tidak melepaskanku, aku akan meledakkan diri!"

Ia terus meronta meminta kebebasan kepada orang-orang yang tidak bisa dilihatnya karena jarak pandangnya yang tertutup oleh sebuah boneka kayu yang mengurung dirinya.

"Tch, buronan satu ini berisik sekali. Berbeda jauh dengan Sasori." Terdengar runtukan kesal dari luar, namun Deidara masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sasori. Orang itu baru saja menyebutkan nama Sasori. Ah benar, jika Sasori masih ada di sini, ia pasti bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan keadaan. Karena sesering apapun Sasori mengatakan ia membenci Deidara dan ingin membunuhnya, Deidara tahu partnernya itu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya terjebak dalam genggaman musuh. Sebagai partner, kekalahan dan kegagalan ditanggung bersama, begitu juga dengan keberhasilan dan kemenangan.

Namun sayang sang partner tak lagi berada di sini. Ia sudah meninggalkannya lagi.

Sasori sudah mati untuk yang kedua kalinya. Terdengar konyol memang, tapi begitulah adanya. Pada umumnya manusia hanya bisa hidup satu kali, mati pun satu kali. Tapi mengingat Sasori dan Deidara yang hidup di zaman ninja, zaman di mana hal-hal di luar nalar bisa diwujudkan, tak heran jika kematian menjadi sebuah permainan –melangkahi takdir untuk mencapai kepuasan pribadi.

Deidara tidak keberatan dihidupkan kembali untuk menjadi senjata dalam peperangan. Ia juga tidak bersedih saat Sasori meninggalkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dirinya hanya merasa kecewa dan kesepian. Ya, kesepian. Setidaknya itulah yang ia katakan pada dirinya sendiri saat ia berada di pinggir danau seorang diri sembari menyembunyikan diri dari musuh.

Saat itu, di danau yang tenang, selagi menunggu salah satu rekannya—Zetsu—mengalihkan perhatian musuh yang tengah berusaha menangkap Deidara dan mengurungnya di dalam boneka kayu lagi, pemuda bersurai pirang itu berdiri dalam diam. Untuk sesaat iris mata birunya menatap langit, kemudian beralih ke bulan, ke air danau, lalu menunduk untuk menatap telapak tangannya sendiri.

Seandainya ia masih memiliki napas untuk dihembuskan, mungkin ia sudah menarik udara sebanyak-banyaknya ke paru-parunya lalu mengeluarkannya dalam sebuah hembusan kasar.

Ia sangat membenci keadaaannya saat ini. Ia sangat membenci tubuhnya saat ini.

Karena tubuhnya abadi.

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tubuh abadi ini dan estetisku bertentangan._

Jelas saja. Abadi dan rapuh, tentu saja bertentangan. Tubuh abadi seperti ini hanya Sasori yang menginginkannya, tapi nyatanya ia pergi lebih awal. Sedangkan Deidara yang tidak menginginkan tubuh abadi seperti ini, malah terjebak di dalamnya. Sungguh ironis.

_Sasori no danna mungkin bisa melakukan sesuatu, tapi ia pergi terlalu cepat. _

Deidara memejamkan matanya erat.

_Aku kesepian._

Sebuah pernyataan ia ungkapkan pada dirinya sendiri. Dirinya Kesepian. Selama ini harga dirinya terlalu tinggi sehingga menghalanginya untuk mengungkapkan perasaan pada diri sendiri. Tetapi kali ini ia menghasil mengungkapkannya, mengakuinya, bahwa dirinya benar-benar kesepian.

Beberapa saat kemudian matanya kembali terbuka.

_Tetapi seniman memang selalu kesepian sejak awal._

Sebuah pernyataan untuk menghibur diri. Tapi ada benarnya, seperti dirinya dan juga Sasori. Ia tahu rasa kesepian lah yang membuat mereka berdua terjun ke dunia seni, menutup mata dari dunia luar dan hanya terfokus pada seni –sebagai pelarian.

Pada akhirnya, Deidara tertangkap lagi oleh musuh dan dimasukkan kembali ke boneka kayu yang sesungguhnya ciptaan tangan Sasori, hasil karya sang _danna_. Bukan hanya boneka buatan Sasori, tubuh asli Sasori pun kini menjadi senjata Kankuro, musuhnya. Ironis memang.

Deidara ingin bebas. Deidara menuntut kebebasan. Seperti kata Kabuto, kebebasan sangat pantas untuk Deidara. Namun apa daya, ia hanya bisa diam terkurung di dalam boneka buatan tangan Sasori dan tali yang juga milik Sasori. Deidara tertawa pelan, ini benar-benar menyedihkan.

Selama musuh membawanya entah kemana, Deidara yang tak lagi memiliki celah untuk kabur hanya bisa duduk manis dan—walaupun ia tak mau mengakuinya—merenung.

Merenungi tentang hidupnya dan juga seni. Mengingat kembali perdebatannya selama ini dengan seniman yang sangat ia hormati namun juga ia tentang.

.

.

"Kudengar Jinchuuriki Kyuubi itu sangat kuat. Sangat sempurna untuk seniku, hmm," ucap Deidara dengan penuh percaya diri saat ia berhadapan dengan dua _shinobi_ Konoha, seorang_ kunoichi _muda dari Konoha, dan _kunoichi_ paruh baya dari Sunagakure. Tak sedikitpun rasa takut terlintas di benaknya saat melihat sepasang mata merah yang menatapnya penuh kebencian karena dirinya duduk di atas tubuh seorang Kazekage –pemimpin desa Sunagakure.

Sepasang mata hitam legam berpupil kecil meliriknya sinis. "Apa? Kau menyebut ledakan itu 'seni'?" Sosok bungkuk itu kembali menatap musuhnya di depan. "Seni adalah keindahan yang abadi."

"Keindahan yang abadi? _Danna_, aku menghormatimu sebagai sesama seniman," ucap Deidara. Ia berani mengaku terang-terangan bahwa ia memang menghormati Sasori—sosok berambut merah yang bersembunyi di balik boneka kayu yang besar dan bungkuk bernama Hiruko. Ia bahkan memanggil Sasori dengan 'danna' yang berarti 'tuan', untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya. "Tapi seni adalah keindahan sesaat yang menghilang dalam sekejap, hmm."

Mata Hiruko kembali melirik Deidara. "Apa yang kau katakan? Deidara, sepertinya kau tidak mengerti seni yang sesungguhnya."

"Sepertinya itu kau, _danna_."

Naruto—Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang Deidara maksud—menggeram menahan emosi melihat dua orang musuhnya tetap berdebat tentang seni, seolah mengabaikan kehadirannya, Kakashi, Sakura, dan Chiyo.

"Keindahan yang abadi adalah seni yang sesungguhnya." Hiruko yang tadi hanya melirik Deidara dari ujung matanya, kini menggerakkan tubuh besarnya untuk menghadap Deidara, memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada sang partner.

"Seni adalah keindahan yang hanya bertahan beberapa saat saja."

"Berhenti bermain-main dengan kami!" Naruto menggeram seraya mengeluarkan senjatanya—berupa _shuriken_ berukuran besar—dari dalam sebuah gulungan kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Hiruko. Tetapi Hiruko yang digerakkan Sasori dari dalam bisa menangkisnya dengan ekornya tanpa menoleh atau melirik sedikit pun –tatapan matanya masih tertuju pada Deidara seorang.

"Apa kau mencoba untuk membuatku marah?"

"Karena itulah, aku sudah mengatakan hal ini bisa membuatmu marah."

Empat orang yang mendapat misi untuk menyelamatkan Gaara—Kazekage yang diduduki oleh Deidara—hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan perdebatan dua orang anggota Akastuki mengenai seni. Perdebatan yang menurut mereka sangat tidak sesuai dengan situasi saat ini.

"Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang terjadi saat aku marah! Apa yang kau katakan, Deidara?" geram Hiruko. Ekor beracunnya terangkat untuk mengingatkan Deidara betapa bahayanya ekor itu.

Deidara tidak menggubris sedikitpun, merasa takut pun sama sekali tidak. Ia hanya berdiri perlahan, melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah Hiruko –tanpa rasa cemas jika seandainya ekor itu tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya saat ia lengah.

"Untukku, seni yang sesunguhnya adalah..." Deidara menyeringai, menatap tangannya. Mulut di tangannya sedang mengunyah tanah liat putih yang merupakan senjata andalannya. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membentuk sebuah burung kecil dari tanah liat itu lalu melemparnya ke udara. "...ledakan!" . Raut terkejut terlihat jelas di wajah keempat musuhnya saat burung kecil tadi berubah menjadi besar dalam kepulan asap. "Sangat berbeda dengan pertunjukan bonekamu yang bodoh," ujar Deidara seraya menyeringai penuh kemenangan ke arah Hiruko, sedangkan burung raksasa tadi terlihat sedang menjepit tubuh Gaara di mulutnya.

Sesuai dengan dugaan Deidara, ekor Hiruko melesat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Masih dengan seringaian di bibirnya, Deidara melompat ke punggung burung tanah liatnya.

"Cih." Mata Hiruko yang penuh amarah kembali ia fokuskan kepada empat musuhnya yang masih berdiri tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Deidara terbang perlahan menjauhinya.

"Sampai jumpa, danna."

.

.

Seulas senyum tipis terukir di bibir Deidara ketika ia mengingat masa lalunya. Itulah kali terakhirnya ia berdebat tentang seni dengan Sasori. Karena setelah ia mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa', mereka tidak bertemu lagi dikarenakan oleh kematian yang menjemput Sasori. Sejak mereka dihidupkan kembali, mereka tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk berdebat mengenai seni. Deidara bahkan belum sempat mengejek Sasori yang selalu membanggakan seninya tapi mati lebih dahulu dari Deidara. Yang mereka fokuskan saat itu hanyalah berperang untuk mencapai tujuan mereka, tepatnya tujuan dari shinobi yang telah menghidupkan mereka kembali –memanggil jiwa mereka kembali ke bumi.

Deidara mulai berpikir apalah arti dari perdebatan mereka selama ini. Bukankah berdebat dilakukan untuk mencapai sebuah tujuan yang pada akhirnya akan disepakati oleh kedua belah pihak? Lalu apakah perdebatannya dengan Sasori selama ini sia-sia? Tidak membuahkan hasil sedikitpun? Inilah hal yang membebani Deidara saat ini.

Karena sebelum ia mendapatkan jawaban, ia tak akan beristirahat dengan tenang.

Jiwa Sasori mungkin saja sudah tenang sekarang ini karena bebannya sudah terlepas. Beban Sasori bukanlah mengenai seni, melainkan kedua orang tuanya yang tewas ketika usianya masih sangat muda.

Tetapi masa lalu Deidara tidak sekelam masa lalu Sasori, lebih tepatnya ia tak lagi mengingat-ingat masa lalunya karena sudah menenggelamkan diri dalam dunia seni. Ia ingin tahu apa seni yang sesungguhnya. Deidara ingin tahu sebenarnya prinsip seni milik siapa yang benar.

Satu hal yang Deidara tahu, seni adalah sebuah keindahan. Sekarang yang menjadi masalah adalah keindahan abadi atau keindahan yang berlangsung hanya sekejap mata?

Deidara menarik diri dari lamunannya saat boneka kayu yang mengurungnya tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak, seperti diletakkan di sebuah tempat yang datar. Ia menyipitkan matanya, mencoba mengintip dari celah kecil di boneka itu. Gelap dan penuh dengan warna hijau. Ia sadar dirinya kini berada di dalam hutan.

"Keluarkan aku!" Ia kembali berteriak. "Cukup sudah! Aku benar-benar muak! Aku akan meledakkan diri, hmm! Apa itu tidak apa-apa, huh?"

"Kami telah menyengelmu dengan elemen petir, itu agar kau tidak bisa meledak. Jadi diamlah!" ujar Kankuro seraya menyeringai.

Deidara sudah tahu hal itu.

"Tidak ada alasan seperti itu dalam seni!"

Deidara tersentak saat tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja bersinar, mengeluarkan cahaya putih keperakan yang menyilaukan. "Huh?"

Sinar yang menyelinap dari celah-celah di boneka kayu yang mengurung Deidara membuat Kankuro tersentak kaget. "Tidak mungkin! Apa dia akan meledak?"

Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu memaksa Deidara untuk menutup matanya selagi hati dan akal sehatnya berdebat tentang seni yang sesungguhnya. Akal sehatnya memaksanya untuk tetap percaya bahwa seni itu rapuh dan menghilang dalam sekejap mata, sama seperti hidup. Hidup ini singkat dan rapuh. Namun hati kecilnya mengatakan padanya untuk percaya bahwa seni adalah keindahan yang memerlukan apresiasi dari semua orang, sebuah karya yang bisa dinikmati oleh penciptanya maupun orang-orang yang melihatnya. Hidupnya memang singkat, namun ia menikmati setiap detiknya. Karena ia hidup untuk seni, ia harus mengerti seni yang sesungguhnya.

_Apa Sasori no danna sudah menemukan jawabannya?_ Ia membatin.

Perdebatannya dengan Sasori selama ini harus menemukan sebuah jawaban. Sasori sudah tiada, karena itu Deidara merasa dirinya lah yang harus menemukan jawabannya.

Hatinya berbisik pelan, mengatakan bahwa Sasori telah mempercayainya untuk menemukan jawaban itu.

Dan sebelum rohnya meninggalkan tubuh milik orang lain itu, Deidara harus menemukan jawabannya.

Sebuah karya, indah, dan harus dinikmati oleh penciptanya.

Senyuman damai menghiasi bibirnya saat akhirnya ia menemukan sebuah titik temu dari prinsipnya juga prinsip Sasori. Sebuah jawaban dari perdebatan mereka selama ini. Jawaban yang juga Sasori inginkan.

"Kau tidak bisa meledak, jangan takuti kami seperti itu," ujar Kankuro.

"Berisik! Bukan tidak bisa meledak!" Deidara memekik dari dalam. Perlahan namun pasti rohnya meninggalkan raga yang sesungguhnya bukan miliknya. Rohnya menembus boneka kayu yang selama beberapa jam terakhir memenjarakannya.

Deidara sudah menemukan jawaban dari perdebatannya dengan Sasori selama ini. Ia sudah menemukan sebuah titik temu dari dua hal yang bertentangan, berlainan seratus delapan puluh derajat. Seperti sebuah titik yang mempertemukan kutub utara dan kutub selatan, sebuah titik yang menghubungkan langit dan bumi, sebuah titik yang mempertemukan keabadian dengan kerapuhan hidup.

Kini Deidara akan pergi menemui sang danna untuk memberi tahu jawabannya.

Jawaban tentang seni yang sesungguhnya.

"Seni itu tidak bisa dihancurkan!"

.

.

End~

Ini fanfic pertama saya setelah saya mengganti penname **Kyori SasoDei** menjadi **Cerulean Canary**. Tapi minna boleh tetep manggil saya Kyori ya :D

Oh ya, fanfict ini saya ambil dari spoiler di beberapa episode Naruto shippuden. Dan ini yang menjadi quote kesukaan saya:

"What am I going to do? This immortal body and my aesthetic are incompatible. Sasori (no danna) might be able to do something. But he went off quickly. I'm all alone. But artist are loners to begin with, hmm."-Deidara (Naruto Shippuden Eps. 280)

Dari kata-kata Deidara itu, perasaannya tergambar jelas. Tapi sayang banyak yang menganggap ini hanya sebagai angin lalu saja. Menurut saya scene ini benar-benar penting, karena Deidara (yang biasanya acuh tak acuh, keras kepala, arogan, dan bersikap semuanya baik-baik saja) bisa benar-benar mengungkapkan suasana hatinya, perasaannya. Jadi saya mencoba membeberkannya di sini. Ah saya benar-benar terbawa suasana saat menulis fanfic ini. Semoga karakter Deidara disini tidak terlalu OOC karena saya ingin menyampaikan betapa seni itu sangat berarti bagi Deidara, juga Sasori. Mereka ini adalah dua karakter yang sangat saya idolakan.

Anyway adakah yang menemukan unsur romance SasoDei disini? Hehe semoga ada xp /plak.

5 Januari 2014

Cerulean Canary


End file.
